Sohma Generation Z
by LMLJeansCoEst2006
Summary: The next Sohmas. A new juunishi. End of story.
1. Chapter 1

Sohma Generation Z

Disclaimer: Not mine. Natsuki Takaya's.

FYI: I've only began reading Furuba, so I've only read vol. 1-5.

"DAD! WILL YOU HURRY UP?!" Shin Sohma angrily called. He was waiting for his father, Yuki, to hurry up.

"I'm coming!" Yuki called back.

"He's only checking to see if his makeup's OK," his uncle, Kyo, whispered in Shin's ear. Shin's mother, Tohru, slapped Kyo, which was so unlike her.

"Don't say stuff like that!" she shouted towards Kyo.

"Well, personally, I like the wait," Kyo continued, "Less time to see Kagura."

At the mention of her name, Kagura bursted into the house through the wall. "Nevermind," Kyo whispered.

"Time to get him...," Shin said. He ran upstairs, dragged his father from the upstairs mirror, and forced him into the SUV.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Natsuko Sohma, Momiji's daughter, squealed as she hopped into her car seat. Only about 5, she inherited Momiji's positive attitude towards things, along with her mother, Kisa's, looks. She was conceived on a one-night stand, since Kisa's husband is Hiro.

While Momiji was buckling Natsuko up, Kyo hopped onto his motorcycle, Kagura on the back. This pair had no children, since they never got along. In fact, they were on the verge of divorce.

"OK, let's go see Shii-san and the others!!!" Tohru squealed as she got into the SUV and buckeled into the passenger's seat. Even though Shin was now 14, Tohru was expecting another child. At first, she felt bad because of the age gap between Yuki and Ayame. But then she realized that Aaya and Yuki got over the gap, and are now pretty good friends.

Yuki sped out of the driveway of the Sohma estate, Kyo following closely behind. They stopped in the shopping district.

"GURE-SAN, WHAT IN THE WORLD...!" Kyo yelled Shigure's direction.

Shigure was leaving the town bar, having a bunch of girls following him. For a guy that was almost fifty, he acted like a college perv _still_. _Oh, wow, _Shin thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shin saw something. A girl. Somehow, this girl stood out. Her hair was blackish purple, like Yuki's before he went gray. It was short and spunky, like Shin's personality.

You see, all of the previous juunishi lost their animal forms whenever Yuki married Tohru. They had Shin, who was the next Cat. Natsuko was the next Rabbit, Akiko the Dragon, Haruto the Rooster, Junko the Dog, Masuyo the Sheep, Yuuka the Snake, and Wakana the Rat.

Shin had no other mental choice. He followed the mysterious girl into the Choppaya Takeout Place.

"Why are you following me?" the mysterious girl shouted at him suddenly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um...," Shin stuttered while staring at the girl. It was impossible not to.

"Who are you?!" the girl yelled.

"Shin," he said, trying to look confident, "Shin Sohma."

"You're a Sohma?" she asked curiously. Shin nodded.

"So am I!" she exclaimed, "I'm Kaito Sohma! Nice to meet you!"

"Same with you," Shin looked stunned. Nobody ever mentioned a Kaito in the family. "Do you want to meet some of the relatives? Are you new here?"

"YES!!" Kaito squealed with delight, "I'm new to this town, so I haven't met any of the Sohmas' here yet, other than you. Introduce me!"

"OK," Shin said, leading Kaito out of the little shop. They ran to catch up with the rest of the Sohma's.

"Where _were _you?!" Tohru shrieked, "I was worried sick about you!"

"Tohru, calm down," Yuki consoled his wife, "And who's _this_?"

"DAD!" Shin yelled.

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase?!?!" Natsuko gave Shin puppy eyes. And _nobody_ can resist Natsuko with puppy eyes.

"...Alright," Shin muttered, "This is Kaito. Kaito Sohma."

"You mean she's the one visiting tonight?" Natsuko squealed.

"Yes!" Kaito replied, "Um...whose house am I staying in?"

"We don't know," Kagura said, "Lemme call Akito." Stealing Kyo's cell phone (see? another reason they hate each other), she backed away from everyone, speaking to Akito.

After a minute or two, she came back to the group of Sohma's. "Yuki, Tohru, Kaito's staying at your house," Kagura said.

"Awww," Natsuko and Momiji both said with obvious anguish.

"Thank you so much, Akito!" Tohru was jumping for joy(which is not a good idea).

"Anyways, we gotta get home. We don't want Shin disappearing again. Remember when Kyo ran off for four months?" Yuki said calmly.

"And he came in whenever you invited me to live with you, making me bleed," Tohru reminisced.

"Well, let's go! I'm tired of waiting!" Kyo yelled as he started to chase Kagura for his cell.


	3. Chapter 3

After the journey home in the over-crowded SUV, they finally got to Yuki's house. Yuki helped Tohru out, making sure she didn't get hurt from her klutziness. Momiji and Natsuko went home in their little compact. Shin and Kaito went inside. Kyo and Kagura separated from them about 5 streets back.

"Hope you have a good stay here, Kaito," Yuki said with a little gratitude, but looking in Shin's direction.

"Thank you so much!" Kaito said, hugging Yuki.

What they didn't know about her...is to be revealed next chappie. I know this is short, but I have to leave you in suspense!


	4. Chapter 4 and name meanings

A figment of the mind was in front of the Sohmas'. This wouldn't be right, everybody thought.

Because she only partially transformed.

Purple-black wings sprouted out of Kaito's back. She looked like a fallen angel, because of her depressing coloring (wat? she looked gothic! a lot like me!) Everybody stared for a full minute.

Before Shin said, "Why are we staring at her again?"

"SHIN!" Tohru said, "It's a new juunishi!"

"A new one?" Yuki asked, "I thought there were only thirteen."

"There must be a new year," Tohru whispered in awe of her beautiful wings.

"Yeah," Kaito said, "The Year of the Raven."

SDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNM

After Kaito went back to normal, everybody was wondering about her zodiac form. Why a raven?, they would ask. It was staring to depress Kaito.

Shin, however, didn't even question her. He actually understood why she wanted privacy. He hated being questioned, hated being talked to. He was never very social.

"Hey," he said while Kaito was making her bed, "Why'd you come to this town?"

"For a new start, friendships," she whispered, "maybe even love.

**I just realized that Kaito is a masculine name. Oh well, it sounds prettier as a girl's name. And I didn't want to use Sora or Suzume. They either remind me of that show I watched when I was a little kid, Digimon, or it's too girly. Kaito is a dangerous tomboy (like me!) who will take you for the ride of your life. So, I'm glad I chose it because it means **_**(kai)**_** "sea, ocean" along with (**_**to**_**) "soar, fly" The 2nd part is why I chose it. I didn't know it was a boys' name.**

**Shin is a boy's name (thank God, or watever you believe in), meaning "real, true". And it is true! He tells it like it is!**

**Natsuko is a girl's name (thx again) meaning "summer child". She is always in a sunny mood, so that's why I chose it!**

**Akiko is a girl's name (I was going to make her a boy, but I changed my mind), meaning "sparkle child". Hehe, the dragon sparkles now.**

**Haruto is a boy's name, meaning "sunlight" (haru) and "soar, fly" (to), although chickens don't fly.**

**Junko is a girl's name (I thought it was a guy's at first, too! Don't laugh at me!), meaning "genuine child". Doggy love is genuine!**

**Masuyo is a girl's name, meaning "benefit of the world". Wool is a benefit, as well as her sarcasm inherited from Hiro.**

**Yuuka is a girl's name, meaning "gentle flower". Reminds me of Aaya. Oh wait, they're both snakes.**

**Wakana is a girl's name, meaning "complete harmony" heh, is that a statement! She and Shin fight all the time, like Kyo and Yuki.**

**Well, that's all of the meanings I have. Sorry I made Kaito a girl's name.**

**LMLJeansCoEst2006**


End file.
